


My Heart Hurts

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Eleanor as the beard, Harry comes on Louis' face, Jealous Louis, Louis comes on Harry's face, M/M, Make up sex, Nick likes Harry and Louis knows, Rough Sex, Submissive Harry, a bit of angst, bottom!Louis, fluff out the ass, i forgot to tag that harry bottoms in the first part so there you go, i think, self acceptance I guess, sex in a public bathroom, small bit of breath play, sorry if that's not your thing but it fits the story, the following tags will be for the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is jealous of how much time Harry spends with Nick and tries to teach Harry a lesson. Harry doesn't learn and Louis is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here it is. Just a warning, the ending is sad but there will be a second part!   
> Anyways, thanks for reading and comments are seriously the best things ever :)

Louis really wasn't bothered, he really wasn't. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself every time Harry would ditch him to go hang out with Nick Grimshaw. At first, Louis was trying to be cool about it, because he really wasn't the type of boyfriend to keep Harry from his other friends. He didn't want to come off as super clingy or needy. So he let it fly.

But then Harry was going out with Nick more than he was with Louis and let's be honest here, Harry is an attractive guy (understatement of the century) and Nick is openly gay. Louis knew what Nick's real motives were and Harry was too kind to see it. Of course when he'd tried to bring this up to Harry, it ended in a huge fight, Harry running to Zayn's house and not coming home for 2 days. So, seeing as Louis didn't want that to happen again, he kept quiet.

He was really excited about the band's upcoming break; it meant more time with Harry, like actual real spending time together. Obviously they couldn't be all coupley in public and even in private, they had to keep it under control or the boys would use it as blackmail material later. So Louis was really looking forward to a camera free, no pressure night with his boyfriend, but of course, as soon as Louis mentions this to Harry while they're on the flight back to London, Harry gives a,

"Oh." To Louis, face mixed with a certain emotion that Louis can't place.

"What?" Louis inquired, trying not to get his hopes up that Harry had something else planned for them and was trying to figure out how to tell Louis without spoiling his surprise.

"It's just that...I kinda already made plans with Nick." Harry looked apologetic and really, what else could Louis have expected? Harry hasn't done anything romantic for him in a long time.

"Okay." Louis said, trying to not show how much that hurt him. They'd make up for it later. "When do you plan on getting back?"

"Should be home around 5 ish." He'd said, texting someone-probably Nick.

"Alrighty then." Louis was already forming the plans in his head; Harry was going to love it.

Louis spent the day, from the minute he'd walked in their flat, cleaning up and making everything look presentable. Not only that, but he'd skyped with his mum so that she could walk him through how to make Harry's favorite meal. Granted, it was just tacos, but still! It was no secret that Louis' talent is singing, acting, and playing football, not cooking.

At around 5:30, he had the plates set out on the table, most of the washing up from the preparation already done, and John Mayer playing softly in the background. All that was missing now was Harry himself. 

At 6:10, Louis called Harry.

"Hey baby doll!" Harry answered, sounding a bit drunk.

"Harry where are you?" Louis asked, trying as hard as he could to keep calm.

"Out with Nick. I probably won't be back until late, don't wait up." He sounded so fucking cheerful, like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just put a knife through Louis' heart and that was it, Louis was done.

"You know what Harry? Don't even bother coming home." Louis snapped and then hung up, shutting his phone off. Fuck that. Fuck Harry.

Louis looked down at the table of food and he couldn't help but burst into tears. He wasn't much for crying but he couldn't help it. He'd tried so hard for Harry and all he got was a night alone in a cold, empty bed.

Honestly, Louis wasn't surprised when Harry didn't come home.

He woke up the next morning, and turned on his phone, seeing 5 missed calls from Harry and 3 texts.

'Lou are you mad at me?'

'What now you don't wanna talk?'

'Fine, whatever. I'll be at Nick's until you decide you wanna talk again'

The last one broke him. Like what did that even mean? He was staying at Nick's house, like staying the night at his house when he had a boyfriend and it was obvious Nick had feelings for him. What if Harry liked Nick...No! Fuck that. Louis just couldn't let himself stoop that low.

He stooped even lower. He called Eleanor when it was late that night and Harry still hadn't called. If Harry wanted to play this game, Louis could play it too. He arranged for the two of them to go to Nick's favorite club, where Harry would no doubt be as well.

Less than 30 minutes later, Louis and Eleanor were walking into the club and Louis was kind of regretting it. Not because he didn't want to make Harry jealous or piss him off, oh hell yeah he wanted Harry to feel how he had felt for the past two days-fuck, how he's felt ever since Nick fucking Grimshaw came into his life. No, he was regretting this because, as much as he loved Eleanor as a friend, he really, really didn't want to hold her hand or act all coupley with her.

But even still, he walked close to her and sat down at the bar, ordering them both a strong drink, they'd both need it. He wasn't even finished with his drink when Eleanor said,

"Hey is that Harry?"

Louis spun around so fast, it almost made him fall off the stool he was sitting on. And then he felt rage rip through him. There he was, his boyfriend dancing with none other that Nick Grimshaw. This time, there were no tears. He was so fucking angry at Harry, he didn't even realize what he was doing until he was standing right in front of the dancing pair.

"Lou!" Harry said, immediately stopping the dance he was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"Following me." Louis said, pulling on Harry's wrist harshly.

"What-"

"I said fucking follow me, Harry." Louis snarled, instantly causing Harry to quit resisting and do as he was told.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"To the bathroom." Was all Louis gave, as pissed off as he was at Harry, he didn't want anyone to overhear what he was saying, he had a reputation to uphold.

Once they were in the bathroom, Louis slammed Harry up against the door, causing him to groan in pain.

"You shut the fuck up, you think that hurt? Wait until later, pretty boy." Louis growled.

Harry didn't even speak, he was overwhelmed, Louis had never acted like this before, he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that Louis was shoving him to his knees and his dick was starting to get hard.

"Open your mouth, slut." Louis ordered, quickly pulling his cock out from the jeans he had on.

Harry did as he was told, sticking his tongue out to taste. He sucked the tip of Louis dick in his mouth, tonguing the slit teasingly. But apparently Louis wasn't having that, his hands had moved to grip the curls that Harry'd worked so hard to style perfectly, and he pushed Harry down farther on his cock.

When Louis hit the back of Harry's throat, he gagged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. But he didn't pull away, he sat there, on his knees, letting Louis abuse his throat; he let Louis use him, was getting off on it even.

Louis was showing no mercy, thrusting as hard as he could into Harry's mouth, fucking that throat for all it was worth. They didn't have any more shows for a while, so it didn't matter that his voice was ruined for at least the next day. He was getting off on how Harry was just taking it, not pulling off for air when Louis was pushing his limits. Not even when Louis let a hand wander from the curls to take ahold of his nose so Harry could no longer breath from it. He really wanted to see how far he could push Harry's submissiveness. 

He kept thrusting, all of Harry's airways blocked. Louis could tell that Harry was struggling now, getting a little more fidgety with every passing moment. But even still, he didn't pull away. After a few more seconds, Louis pulled Harry completely off of his cock, afraid Harry'd pass out if he didn't.

"Take your pants off and bend over the sink, I want you to see yourself when I fuck you so hard, you forget your own name." Dominance came easily to Louis but what surprised Louis was how easily submissiveness came to Harry. He just did as he was told without a second thought, even though he was struggling to get a proper breath in.

Coughing and wheezing worse than he had the first time he smoked, Harry managed to get his pants down to his ankles and completely off of his feet quick enough that Louis was visibly impressed. Those damn skinny jeans, Louis thought, he didn't know how the hell Harry's massive dick fit in those things, even soft.

Louis took a breath, letting the moment pass, regaining his dominance. He was here to teach Harry a lesson. Harry was his,his. Nobody was going to take Harry away from him. Not Nick 'I couldn't be any more obvious if I tattooed your name on my dick' Grimshaw, not Caroline Flack, not Taylor Swift, not Kendall Jenner. No fucking one gets to see Harry like this. Only Louis.

"Only you." Harry whimpered, wiggling his bum. And that was when Louis realized he'd said all of that aloud.

"That's right." Louis confirmed stiffly as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and got a packet of lube. Swiftly, he coated his cock with the entire contents of the packet, lining up with Harry's hole.

"Lou, wait, aren't you going to prep me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Sluts don't get prep no do they, Harry?" Louis asked as he slapped his dick against Harry's hole, making it clench. "Answer me."

"No." He whispered.

"No, what?" He pressed Harry to continue. 

"S-sluts don't get prep." The way Harry was talking made it seem as if he was uncomfortable but one look at the swollen, red cock hanging between his legs and Louis knew Harry was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"And is that what you are, Harry? Are you a slut?" Louis couldn't resist, he brought his hand back and slapped Harry's right bum cheek, hard.

Harry whimpered. "Yess."

"Tell me." Louis said, delivering another smack to his other bum cheek. "Tell me what you are."

"I'm a slut." Harry said quietly.

"Louder." Louis said, rubbing the head of his dick around Harry's hole.

"I'm a slut!" He exclaimed, whining in impatience.

"Louder!" Louis yelled.

"I'M A SLU-AHHH!" Harry screamed as Louis thrust all the way into him in one go. They hadn't properly had sex since the last time they had a hotel room, which was a little over a month ago. Needless to say, Harry needed a moment to adjust. Louis gave him all of 10 seconds.

Louis pulled about halfway out before thrusting back in, groaning as Harry's tight heat pulled him back in. His hands were wrapped in a bruising grip on Harry's hips, pulling him back every time he thrust in. If Harry were to tell him it was too much, he would've stopped in a heartbeat, because he loved Harry and didn't want to hurt him, but. Harry wasn't telling him it was too much, he was taking everything Louis gave him, was gripping the sink, head hanging between his arms, whimpering and gasping and pushing back on his dick.

One of Louis' hands left Harry's hip and found itself tangled in the hair on the back of Harry's head. Tugging harshly, Louis forced Harry's head up, looking at him in the mirror. "You're mine, Harry. Mine."

Harry closed his eyes, clenching around Louis and letting out a high pitched moan, signalling to Louis that he'd found Harry's prostate. "Mmmmm."

"Look at me." Louis demanded, thrusting in hard as he could, causing Harry's knees to buckle.

Harry opened his pleading eyes, "Louis, I can't-I can't, I'm gonna fall."

It took Louis a second to process what Harry meant, but the second he did, an idea popped into his brain and there was no going back. He pulled out, Harry letting out a whine even still. Louis pulled Harry into a standing position and pushed him against the wall, facing Louis.

"I'm gonna wrap your legs around my waist, I need you to hang on, okay?" Louis looked straight into Harry's eyes as he lifted one of Harry's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Before doing the same with the other leg, Louis pressed back inside of Harry, breath hot against Harry's face. 

When Louis wrapped Harry's other leg around his waist, Harry scrambled to put his arms around Louis' neck, not wanting to fall. What he wasn't expecting was for Louis to pull away from the wall completely, making Harry sink even farther down on Louis' cock.

"F-fuck." He moaned, hanging on for dear life as Louis began to thrust up into him. He was basically bouncing on Louis' cock. They'd never done this position before but, holy hell they were definately going to do it again; it felt like Louis was going to split him open and he loved it. Not to mention Louis' show of strength in this position, he may be shorter and smaller, but he wasn't weak. Harry could see his biceps flex with every thrust and it was driving him insane. "Faster."

"You want it faster?" Louis asked breathlessly. He wasn't out of breath because Harry was too heavy, he wasn't. Harry's body was taking his breath away. The way he was letting Louis ravish him like this, it was too much. Seeing the way Harry's shirt was sticking to his skin, knowing his was probably doing the same was doing nothing to help make this last longer.

"Yes, please Louis, please." Harry knew Louis wanted to hear him beg, so that's exactly what he did. Not that he wouldn't have begged in a different situation.

"Tell me that you're mine, that he means nothing to you. And I'll think about going faster." Louis gritted out.

"I'm yours, Louis," The words tumbled out of Harry's mouth instantly. "He's-he's just a friend. I love you. He'll never mean-" At this point, Louis had started bouncing Harry faster without even realizing it, causing Harry's pitch to raise with every thrust. "anything to me. Won't fuck me like you can, make me feel good like you do. God, yes Louis, mmm fuck me!"

At that, Louis' own knees almost buckled, cause holy fucking shit. His arms started to tremble, he couldn't keep this position going any longer, he couldn't focus on fucking Harry and holding him up at the same time. So, instead he slammed back into the door of the bathroom and thrust into him wildly.

"I'm close, Lou. Can I touch-"

"No! You're gonna come with just my cock in you." Louis said, loving the way Harry just nodded and tightened his grip around Louis' neck. It only took three more hard and fast thrusts, the last one hitting Harry's prostate dead on, for Harry to squeeze around Louis and come in thick ropes all over himself.

Louis kept thrusting, now quickly chasing his own orgasm. Harry was now whimpering in over sensitivity, clutching Louis tightly. As Harry's hole spasmed around him again, Louis pulled out and let Harry down to his feet.

"On your knees, gonna come on your face." He whispered, too far gone to keep the commanding tone in his voice.

Again, Harry did as told, quickly getting to his knees and opening his mouth for Louis. All it took was for Louis to look down and see the boy beneath him, eyes wide and trusting, open mouth, tongue out ready to catch the first drops, and Louis was coming. 

Louis closed his eyes and pumped himself through the orgasm until he felt himself softening in his hand. When he opened his eyes, it was like all of the breath had been whooshed from his body; Harry was licking the come off of his lips, eyes still wide, looking up at Louis for further instruction.

"C'mere love." Louis said, helping Harry to his feet. He wet a paper cloth with warm water wiped the remaining come off of his cheek before kissing him. "Get your pants back on, we're going home, yeah?"

Even though Louis wasn't ordering him around anymore, tone having taken on a gentle, loving one, Harry still obeyed. After all of that, he was ready to go home. An ache was starting to settle in his bum anyways.

Louis stuffed his cock back into his jeans and buttoned up before helping Harry get is jeans back on as well. Louis had just buttoned up for him, when someone came bursting through the bathroom door.

"I've gotta piss-oh! Harry..." It was Nick Grimshaw.

"Hey," Harry said, voice hoarse. And Nick couldn't even pretend like he didn't know why. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, smug as ever.

"Hello, Nicholas." He said. Nick glanced over at Louis with a mildly disgusted look on his face.

"Hey there, Tommo." Shooting back just as much ice as Louis gave him. "As much as I'd just love a chat, I've really gotta piss so, why don't you wipe off Harry's chin and be on your way so I can do my business."

At that, Louis glanced at Harry's chin, seeing that he'd missed a spot of come. But oh darn, he'd already thorn away the paper cloth. Looks like he'd have to find some other way to clean Harry up. Without a second thought, Louis leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the spot on Harry's chin that had his come on it. He licked it away, sucking lightly just because he could.

"Louis," Harry said, embarrassment flooding through him worse than it already was.

"All better." Louis said, smiling at Harry. "Now let's go on home at let Nick attend to his business." There was still a hint of ice in Louis' voice but he walked out knowing that the only person that should be jealous in this situation.

The pair went home after seeing to it that Eleanor made it home safe and snuggled on their bed together until falling asleep. Louis honestly thought that that would be the end of it, that he'd made himself perfectly clear. But when he woke up the next after noon to a note that read,

'Hey baby, Nick called, I'm dropping by his birthday party for a bit. I PROMISE I will be back soon. I love you -Haz xx p.s. my arse hurts'

And Louis was fed up. He was done. He grabbed his suitcase, shaking violently because he was really doing this. After piling some clothes and other things in the suitcase and dropping it by the door, he grabbed a pen and paper.

'My heart hurts'


	2. You Make Me Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Harry comes home and finds the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one, it was really emotional and fluffy and just. So anyways, thank you for reading and comments and kudos make my day so don't be afraid to leave me some! Have a lovely day, reader :)

Harry didn't know what hit him. He was practically skipping up the sidewalk to the door of his and Louis' shared flat, well as much as his could with his aching bum. He'd walked in, only gone for an hour and a half, calling out Louis' name.

"Louis, babe I'm home!" He didn't think anything was strange until he passed the kitchen and didn't see the kettle on the stove. Was Louis sick? Was he suffering in bed while Harry was out at a birthday party? A spark of guilt ran through him, causing him to walk a little faster to their bedroom.

The sight was odd, really. Their bed was never, ever made. It was something not even Harry did. But when he walked into their room, the white sheets were all perfectly tucked in and Louis was most definitely not in them. He was about to turn around and continue searching when he saw something taped to the pillow on his side of the bed. 

He picked it up and his stomach dropped. 'My heart hurts' That's all it said.

"Lou!" Harry yelled, voice breaking, heart clenching. "Louis, where are you?!"

His voice was wavering, hands shaking as he pulled out his phone. After 3 attempts, he finally got Louis' number dialed. It only rang twice before going to voice mail. Louis'd rejected his call.

That's when the panic set in.

If he was wasn't here, he was at one of the boys' house. Liam. He was at Liam's house, he had the kind level headed, calm that Louis would need right now. He was ringing Liam before he even realized it.

"Hello?" Liam was nervous, Harry could tell straight away.

"Liam, is he with you?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this Harry-"

"Put him on the phone." Desperation was growing in him.

"He-he doesn't want-"

"Liam," Harry's voice broke, tears welling up. "Please." The line went silent at that.

"Listen," There was some shuffling on his end of the line and Harry desperately hoped that it was him handing the phone to Louis. "I can't force him to talk to you."

Hearing Liam's voice never hurt Harry as much as it did in that instant, that was supposed to be Louis' voice on the phone. "But, I just, what did I do? Is he, are we-"

"I'm sure he will come around, just give him some time to cool down okay?"

"Give him some time?" The first tears fell down, falling off his cheeks and staining his shirt. "Please tell me what's happening."

"Harry I don't know, but just, it'll all be okay. I've gotta go, alright?" Liam was trying to comfort him and Harry wanted to punch him, he didn't need comfort he needed Louis.

He hung up. He couldn't handle the word goodbye right now. Harry didn't know what to do with himself, part of him wanted to run to Liam's and demand to see Louis. Part of him wanted to go up to their bedroom and stuff his face in Louis' pillow and sleep away this terrible day. But, he had no strength. Louis was his strength and when Louis walked out, he took all of Harry's strength with him. So Harry did the only thing he could, collapse right there on the floor, curling in on himself.

'Give him some time' Liam had said. What did that mean? Were they over? Harry sobbed loudly, heart aching. Their relationship was going so great, but-Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tried to see Louis' side of things. Why Louis wouldn't want this anymore.

They'd been growing apart, Harry could feel it, but he figured they'd work through that during this break. But, he hadn't spent any of their time on break with Louis. He'd spent it with Nick. And suddenly it made sense to Harry and he sobbed even louder.

When he woke up a little over two hours later on the floor, eyes sore and puffy from crying himself to sleep, he knew what he had to do. He was going to Liam's. And this time nothing was going to stop him from seeing him.

Liam's house was a little over a ten minute drive typically, but Harry made it there in four minutes. He haphazardly pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car, running up to the door and knocking like a mad man.

Liam didn't even get a chance to speak, Harry immediately started talking when he opened the door. "Can I see him? I need to see him, I want to talk to him."

"Harry-"

"Liam, please I want to tell him I'm sorry, I don't want to fight-"

"Harry-"

"No, I won't take to no for an answer-"

"Harry!" Liam burst out, causing Harry to flinch. "He's not here anymore. He left like ten minutes after you called."

Harry's stomach dropped. "Where is he now? Is he at Zayn or Niall's house?"

"He didn't want me to tell you but I will just because I can't stand looking at the look on your face right now. If he asks, you forced me okay?" Harry nodded quickly. "He went home to his mum's."

Harry didn't hesitate a second, he turned and ran back to his car; he had a long drive ahead of him.

It was nearly midnight by the time he parked the car in front of Jay's home. Jay who had turned into his second mum, Jay who had walked in on the two kissing and her only reaction was "I knew it!" Seeing this house, the home Louis grew up in, sent a wave of emotions through Harry. This absolutely couldn't be the last time he'd see it, he can't let that happen.

His hands shook as he knocked on the door, expecting Louis or Jay or even Lottie to answer. What he wasn't counting on was one pissed off step dad, Daniel. Louis has never really expressed much love towards Daniel but he definitely didn't hate the man. Even still, Harry wasn't expecting Daniel to come on so strong.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I speak with Louis?"

"No you may not! Do you realize the state he showed up in? Jay nearly had to carry him inside. He only just stopped crying an hour ago. So no, anyone who does that to someone I care about can not come into my home."

"Sir, I need to apologize, I didn't mean to hurt him-"

"Don't 'sir' me. You can apologize to Louis when he wants you to. For now he doesn't, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

He shut the door and Harry hunched over, crying as quietly as he could. What was he supposed to do? He'd fall asleep at the wheel if he tried to drive home but he couldn't just walk into any hotel and get a room for the night. The press would have an absolute field day and he just couldn't deal with any extra weight on his shoulders.

He was walking back to the car when heard the voice that he'd been longing to hear, calling out his name.

"Harry!" Louis was at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Lou." Was all Harry could croak out through the thick layer of emotion going through him.

"Why did you come here?"

"I need to see you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Harry went to embrace Louis but Louis held his hand to Harry's chest, preventing him from coming any closer.

"Stop. I'm not just going to forgive you this time. You can sleep on the couch for tonight and we'll go home tomorrow and talk. But don't get your hopes up." The tone in Louis' voice was not at all comforting, he sounded dead.

"Daniel doesn't want me here."

"No, I don't want you here." He retorted.

"Well then I will just go-"

"We both know that you have no other option than to just stay here. I would do the same for any of the boys so just get your arse in here."

Harry really hoped that wasn't Louis' way of saying that he was no more than just a friend anymore. Because Harry just couldn't do that, he wouldn't survive seeing Louis in a relationship with someone else. He barely scraped by watching Louis pretend to be with Eleanor. 

Nevertheless, Harry followed Louis inside his home and he had to say something, he had to. "Louis, I-"

"Save it, Harry." And with that, Louis went upstairs.

Harry stared at the familiar couch thinking of all the memories he had with it. He'd met Louis' family while sitting on it, watched reruns of the X Factor on it, it was the first time he'd ever nonplatonicly cuddled with a guy in front of other people, hell, Louis gave him a blowjob once on this couch (Jay may or may not have nearly caught them). So, to say that Harry had trouble falling asleep on this couch was an understatement.

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Louis shook Harry awake, saying they should leave before the rest of the family wakes up. Harry groggily pushed himself off of the couch and took the mug of tea Louis handed him before the pair headed outside.

"Lou, are you riding with me?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yeah."

"What about your car?"

"I'll just buy another." They both chuckled lightly and in that moment, Harry saw hope. Or maybe he was seeing things.

Harry tried to start a conversation with Louis but Louis just grumbled and ended up falling asleep within the first ten minutes. Which was typical, car rides always made Louis tired. Not being able to help himself, Harry kept stealing little glances at Louis while they headed back; he couldn't stop himself if he tried, Louis was so adorable when he slept. If Louis were to have heard Harry say that, he would've strongly opposed, saying 'adorable' wasn't manly. He had been made fun of a lot when he was younger about his girly features and attributes so he absolutely hated it when he came off as feminine.

When they made it back to London, Louis was still tired but he immediately went up to have a shower and Harry could tell that he was avoiding having the conversation. The shower lasted an hour and a half.

When Louis came down, Harry was sitting on their couch, hands folding and unfolding. As soon as he saw Louis, he stood up. And then everything went awkward which also killed Harry on the inside because things between the two of them were never awkward, ever. 

"So..." Louis said and Harry knew that he would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Look, Louis, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I swear to you that that was never my intention. I just wanted to hang out with some friends-"

"One friend, you hung out with one friend. The friend who has a crush on you." Louis interjected.

"No he doesn't. We're just friends."

"Maybe you're just his friend, but to him, you're more than that. Did you see the way he was looking at you when you were dancing together the other night? I mean for fucks sake, you two were dancing together!"

"So? I dance with everyone."

"You know what? I didn't come back home so we can have the same argument again. If you don't see the way he looks at you fine, but if you know that you two hanging out together makes me uncomfortable, why would you even second guess it and continue hanging out with him?"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not trying to upset you. I don't want to have this argument again either." He tried to reach out to Louis but Louis backed away again.

"No, answer my question."

"I don't know, okay!" Harry burst out, tired of being rejected. "Maybe because he is my friend?!"

"Yeah and me being your boyfriend just doesn't matter?" Louis was trying with all his might to not get upset, to not cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Harry, he couldn't.

"Of course it matters, Lou." Harry had softened, hearing the emotion rising in Louis' voice but the fierceness was still there. "I just don't want to lose a friend because you're jealous."

"Fuck you, Harry." Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If you don't want to compromise with me then we should just end this now." At that, he slapped a hand over his mouth and turned from Harry because there was no stopping the tears this time. He tried to be quiet but couldn't help the wail that escaped from his mouth because he and Harry always promised each other that they'd make it, they would fight through anything and everything.

"Louis, no. I'll do anything. I won't be friends with Nick, I'll never talk to him again. Just please, don't- don't do this." Harry was now crying as well, wanting so badly to hold Louis but he feared that Louis would reject him again and this time he'd leave for good.

"Yeah, you've said that before. And I still end up making dinner for you and eating alone because you decided you didn't want to come home." Louis was muffled so much that Harry could barely hear what he'd said.

"You made dinner for me? When?"

"Our first night back. I skyped my mum and she showed me how to make tacos cause I know they're your favorite and-and you didn't show up. You ditched me on our first night home to be with someone else. Am I not important to you anymore Harry? Are you sick of me? Am I not attractive to you anymore? Is that why you haven't tried to have sex with me for the past month?" Louis was shaking and bawling, hand still clenched over his mouth and still facing away from Harry.

"Baby," Harry croaked out, no longer being able to stop himself. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Louis, squeezing as tightly as he could without hurting Louis. "I am so attracted to you it's probably not normal. Sometimes all I have to do is breath around you and I get hard. I want to have sex with you as many times a day as my penis will allow, I just got caught up so many things and I've been a twat, worse than a twat because I let you think that you aren't important to me but you are. You are my world, Louis, my everything. I'd be so lost without you. Please believe me. Don't give up on me, please. I will do anything, I'll even shave my head-"

"Oh lord jesus no. Do not shave your head." Louis' voice was still full of emotion but there was a breath of a chuckle. 

"Please look at me." Harry begged.

"No."

"Why? Is it because you've been crying, because you don't have to be insecure-"

"Yes I do! Crying makes me look like a girl and so does being all clingy with the whole you and Nick thing which is why I never say anything. I don't want you to think I'm being clingy like a crazy girlfriend would be."

"Lou," Harry walked around to face Louis, who's eyes were fastened on the floor. "Crying doesn't make you look like a girl. Everyone cries. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're strong enough to feel the pain. And please," He lifted Louis' chin so that their eyes met. "don't ever let me continue doing something that makes you uncomfortable. We both need to be open with each other about what we're feeling. Remember? We agreed on that a long time ago, back when you were still taller than me and you still wore suspenders."

At that, Louis let out a laugh, a real laugh. "Yeah those were the days." 

They weren't even sure who started the embrace first, the next thing both of them knew, they were in each other's arms holding tight, like their life depended on it. And then Harry started humming and Louis instantly recognized the tune. Harry was humming 'Don't Let Me Go' Louis started to tear up again as he harmonized with Harry, his tenor voice taking on a higher part while Harry hummed the melody.

They weren't even half way through the song when Louis abruptly stopped singing and kissed Harry. The boy was surprised but quickly responded, hugging Louis impossibly tighter. "I love you and I'm sorry, I don't ever want to be without you." Louis whispered when they'd pulled apart.

"I love you too. So fucking much. We should sit down and talk about how we're going to move past this." Harry suggested.

Louis plopped down on their couch, cuddling close to Harry when he sat down. Typically Louis would squirm at being the one being cuddled but it had been too long since Harry had last had his arm around him. 

"So, if you want me to cut it off with Nick, I will. I don't want him to make us fight or break up or anything and I'm really sorry for being stubborn about this."

"It's okay, Harry." Louis said, pulling him closer. He thinks the idea of not being in Harry's arms forever has really made him want to stay wrapped up in them forever. "You don't have to stop being friends with him, I don't want to do that to you. But I think that the best idea would be for me to be there when you two hang out. Do you-is that dumb?"

"No, that's not dumb, that's a good compromise. And you know what? I'll text Nick and tell him too so that he knows that our relationship is purely platonic. I still don't see him liking me but hey, I had no idea you liked me until Niall knocked me in the head and forced me to see it. So I guess I'm not an expert on telling when guys like me." 

They both chuckled, Louis mumbling, "I was so gone for you...still am." His eyes twinkled, Harry noted, as he looked up from his spot on Harry's chest. His ear was pressed to Harry's chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart beat and when he looked up, he pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Me too, Boobear, me too. So, do you want to go make some tacos together this time?" Harry asked, hoping it wouldn't upset Louis again.

"Yeah! I think I burned the meat when I made them the first time so you didn't miss out on much." Louis got up from the couch, about to head to the kitchen when Harry grabbed him.

"I missed everything that night. I should've come home and I am sorry for that." His eyes held a lifetime of guilt and Louis couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, no more apologizing for what has happened between us in the past. I forgive you, the end, alright?" 

"Okay." 

With that, they both headed to the kitchen to make tacos. Before long, Harry was standing behind Louis, not a centimeter between them, hand over Louis', stirring the browning meat. Louis was smiling goofily to himself because this was already turning out a lot better than the first time he made them. He didn't even notice when Harry's hand was no longer covering his, but instead both hands and moved to his torso, rubbing sweetly.

Harry leaned down and kissed down Louis' neck loving the gasp that left his boyfriend's lips. He couldn't stop himself, he knew that Louis' neck was a sensitive place and it never failed to get him hard. Harry kept kissing up Louis' neck and then back down again, sucking lightly when he got to the spot where Louis' neck met his shoulder.

"Harry," Louis moaned breathily. "W-we have to finish dinner..."

"Mmm," He sucked harder, hand leaving his torso and traveling down to grasp the bluge in Louis' pants. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." Louis admitted, involuntarily pushing back against Harry, feeling Harry hard against his bum and his hole clenched.

"Why don't you turn off the stove and we can head upstairs?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear, hot breath and his sexy tone making Louis thicken even further.

"Mhm." His breath was already shaky as he reached over the sizzling skillet to flip off the burner and turning to face Harry with a shy smile. "Shall we?"

Harry giggled, arms wrapping around Louis and picking him up so that he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Harry's body. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled, laughing loudly. "Let me down before you drop me!"

"I won't drop you, you think you're the only one who can be all dominant?" Harry began walking up the stairs, trying not to let the way their crotches were rubbing together with every step get to him.

"Ooh, dominant Harry, this should be fun." Louis smiled, kissing Harry sweetly but yet still hungrily.

When Louis had kissed him, it blocked his view and he missed the last step and they both went tumbling to the ground. Harry landed on Louis, feeling Louis groan under his weight and start shaking. Breath caught in his throat as he thought about hurting Louis, making him cry.

"I'm so sorry! Lou-" He'd pulled off of Louis' body enough to see that he wasn't crying, he was laughing. 

"See? This is what happens when you try to be dominant." He laughed, eyes a bright blue that made it hard for Harry to breathe.

"Shut up!" He said, face burning with embarrassment, but even still their was a breath of a chuckle on his breath.

"Is that an order?" Louis teased, waggiling his eyebrows at him.

"I hate you." Harry said, not stopping the smile that formed on his lips. Louis opened his mouth with a, no doubt, witty comeback. But before Louis could get it out, Harry leaned down and kissed the smirk right off of his face. 

Harry started in on his neck again and Louis couldn't help but lift his hips up, cock now really fucking hard. "Harry c'mon"

"Let's get to the bedroom, yeah?" Harry wasn't even finished and Louis was up, racing to the bedroom and flopping on their bed. "Someone's a bit eager."

"I'm sorry, we just haven't been able to properly fuck in a long time." Louis whined, pulling Harry's body down on top of him.

"Need I remind you that you fucked me in a bathroom just two days ago? And also, while we're on that subject, holy fuck it was hot when you were holding me up and fucking me." He stopped and a shiver went through him at the memory.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a good fuck." Louis glowed with pride.

"That you are, Boobear, that you are." Harry agreed, dragging his lips down Louis' neck.

"Y-you ruined it with the cutesy nickname there." Again, Louis' breath was shaky, he couldn't help it his neck was freaking sensitive.

"I'm gonna ruin you." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, making sure that his breath hit him. 

And at that, Louis had no words. It truly spoke highly of the effect that Harry has on Louis, that the boy who's mouth runs a mile a minute is turned speechless by 4 words.

Lips trailed away from the sensitive neck, coming up to make contact with with Louis' lips. The kiss was a show of affection, no teeth and just a hint of tongue when Louis couldn't help himself.

Harry slowly started grinding his hips against Louis, cocks lining up with nothing but a few layers of clothes separating them. And speaking of clothes, they had far too many on for Harry's liking. At that, Harry's hands slipped down to ruck up Louis' shirt. Louis immediately got the hint and lifted the shirt off of his body.

"You too." Louis said, hands already pulling the material off of his boyfriend's body.

Harry's mouth slipped from the thin, pink lips straight to Louis' nipples. Typically Louis doesn't care for having his nipples played with, made him feel girly because they were so unbearably sensitive. But Harry's touch was what he was craving. After being worried that Louis'd never have Harry touch him in this way again, Louis was up for anything Harry would give him.

"Ahh," Louis breathed out a sigh, almost in relief when Harry moved to give his other nipple attention. After a few moments he pulled on Harry's curls until Harry had no choice but to move away from his nipple and Louis dismissed the confused look on Harry's face and went in for what he needed. Harry's lips on his.

When Harry pulled away, their eyes stayed locked as Louis' hands ghosted down Harry's torso to his waistline. Maintaining eye contact even still, Louis began to unbutton those damned skinny jeans that looked like they were sprayed on. He dragged the zipper down, pushing Harry's pants and trousers down in one go. They were about mid-thigh when Harry pulled away from the closeness him and Louis were sharing so that he could jump off the bed and kick off his trousers.

As much as Louis enjoyed the eye contact him and Harry were sharing, wanted it to continue, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's cock that stood proud as Harry draped himself back over Louis.

"See something you like?" Harry smirked.

Instead of replying, Louis stuck out his tongue at Harry. He knew it was childish and under any other circumstances with someone else, it would've made the situation awkward, killed the sexy vibe. But Harry just leaned down and tenderly bit Louis' tongue and Louis instinctively lifted his hips from the bed, rubbing himself against Harry's bare cock.

That seemed to remind Harry that there was still clothing on Louis' body that he needed to get rid of. One hand left the spot it held next to Louis' head and did the same that Louis had done. With much more difficulty though, since it was one handed. Louis ended up chuckling fondly before flipping them over, stripping himself of his bottoms. And he certainly did not go slowly just to tease Harry. He would never do such a thing.

He clambered back onto the bed, thighs bracketing Harry's hips. Louis smiled down at Harry, his long hair falling down, almost masking his face. "How do you want me?"

Harry's hand reached up and tucked some of Louis' hair behind his ear, smiling sweetly before flipping them over causing Louis to gasp at the sudden movement. "Just like this babe, wanna see your face. Want you to look at me and know that I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Louis' heart honestly melted at that. He couldn't help but throw his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned to a battle of dominance, tongues and teeth more than an expression of love. 

"Harry," Louis breathed when he pulled back, grinding his bare cock up into Harry's. "More. Please."

Harry nodded, searching through their drawer for their beloved lube. When he retrieved it, he sighed. It was nearly empty. 

"Lou, there's barely enough in here." Harry cautioned him, unsure if they should continue or not.

"Come here Harold." Louis tugged the younger boy back down on top of him. He grabbed ahold of Harry's hand. At first Harry thought he was just going to hold his hand, but when Louis sucked the fingers into his mouth, he understood.

Watching and feeling Louis slick his fingers up had Harry's cock twitching with need. Subconsciously, he began rutting down onto Louis and Louis nearly choked on the fingers at the feelings coursing through him.

When Harry felt that his fingers were slick enough, he pulled them from his boyfriend's mouth and didn't waste any time. Teasing Louis any further would be teasing himself and he couldn't handle that. His middle finger minutely traced Louis' twitching hole before pushing in.

"Haz," Louis breathed, flushing all the way down his chest. His entrance was already loosening up around the single digit. He'd always been able to take it really well, something that he hated and loved at the same time. At the moment though, he was grateful for it.

"Look at you Lou," Harry whispered, mesmerized by the finger disappearing into Louis' hole. "So handsome." 

"Do two, c'mon. I'm ready for two." His hips had begun to rock down onto the single digit, words coming out unfiltered. That was one of Harry's favorite things about Louis, how he didn't censor anything he said, just let it flow out.

"Alright, I've got you baby." Harry replied, adding his index finger next to his middle one and sinking the two back into his tight hole.

Louis sucked in a big breath at the stretch. It was a delicious burn that he craved more than he'd ever care to admit. "Yeahh." 

Up until this point, Harry had been avoiding Louis' prostate knowing Louis wanted the feeling of being stretched a little before the pleasure. But now, he was a man on a mission. Although it wasn't much of a mission, Harry had Louis' body memorized. He knew every spot on Louis' body that was sensitive or that he was super responsive to. So it only took him two tries to find it.

"Mmmmm," Louis moaned, feeling the jolt as Harry's fingers rubbed his prostate. Involuntarily, his thighs fell further apart, welcoming all Harry had to offer. "Feels good."

"Yeah? You like that?" Harry asked with a particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

"Yea-AH." Louis' back arched off of the bed, toes curling. If Harry kept this up, he'd come just from Harry's fingers. "More." His voice had turned to a high pitched whine and if he weren't insanely turned on, he'd be embarrassed. 

"You want the last finger, baby boy?" He loved asking Louis questions during sex, especially when Louis bottomed, he loved seeing him struggle to form a sentence.

"Y-yeah. Fingeer me baby yeah." Louis' eyes had fallen shut, hips grinding down on the fingers and Harry could see he was getting close. He got a hand around the base of Louis' cock squeezing tightly to help him back off the edge until he could get inside him.

Swiftly, Harry pushed the third and final finger into his boyfriend, reveling in the sexy moan that left Louis' lips. At this point, his cock was so hard he wanted to cry. Taking a look down at the almost purple head only served to make Harry more desperate, he was done with this whole foreplay thing.

They both only lasted a few moments with the third finger before Louis reached down, pulling out Harry's fingers and shooting him a look that had Harry hurrying to spread lube on himself. And that's exactly what Harry did. He was glad that Louis slicked up his fingers because he barely had enough to cover his cock properly.

"Get on with it Harry." Louis ordered impatiently. Luckily, Harry wasn't in the mood to disobey Louis.

One of Harry's hands rested on the junction of Louis' hip and leg, mere inches from where Louis' cock stood straight up, tall and proud in all it's 8 inch glory. Harry's other hand held firmly the base of his cock, guiding him into the hole that Louis' spread legs revealed. Slowly, he pressed the tip to Louis' quivering hole, watching as it stretched around him, pulling him into the tight heat.

Louis let out a quiet sound, a mix between a sigh and a gasp. His eyes again locked on Harry's, both of them watching each other. Louis watched how Harry's brow furrowed, lip caught between his teeth but the green of his eyes was burning Louis' skin as he stared. Harry watched as Louis' lips parted, muscles going lax, and he watched as a flush traveled from Louis' cheeks all the way down to his chest. The intensity of the blue stare almost had Harry looking away. Almost.

Harry slid in the last inch and paused. Louis was just staring at him, not giving a sign as to whether he could move or not. "Babe," His voice was rough and slightly scratchy sounding. The shudder that ran through Louis' body made Harry's chest puff with pride. "Can I move?"

Louis just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He breathed in, feeling Harry inch out of him but the breath was stolen from him when Harry sharply thrust back in. He felt his muscles clench around Harry, not quite ready for the fast pace.

"Harry, slow." Louis' voice had already risen an octave and at this point he just said, damn it all. Fuck all the stereotypes that were placed against him and fuck the ones that he fit into. Fuck it, Louis was done holding back.

"Sorry baby, did I hurt you?" Harry immediately stilled, looking to Louis with nothing but concern and guilt.

"No, it's okay. Just I need this to be slow..." His voice trailed off, unsure if he had the balls to say any more. But, again he was done caring. "Harry, can you hold me?"

Louis had never been an overly touchy, lovey, sensitive guy so Harry's immediate thoughts went in a sexual manner. Which made sense considering, but when Harry took hold of Louis' cock Louis spoke up.

"No, like..." He wasn't sure how to say this. He wasn't used to being this vulnerable. "In your arms."

Harry blushed a little, feeling just a bit dumb for taking it the wrong way but he immediately scooped Louis' tiny body up. Louis' arms went around Harry's back and the way he sighed, going completely relaxed as if this huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders made it hard for Harry to breath.

"Please," Louis begged in a quiet voice. "Please move."

With Louis still trapping his arms to the bed (not that he cared) so that he didn't have much leverage, Harry began pulling out and pushing back in. Just a few inches out and all the way back in. It was so much different than any other time they'd had sex, Louis was never like this and Harry was soaking it up. With every push and pull, Louis was gasping against Harry's neck and gripping Harry tighter.

"God, you're so beautiful. So perfect. Tell me how you're feeling." He just needed some words from Louis, it seemed as if the older boy were getting overwhelmed.

"I love you." Louis whimpered and it totally through Harry off guard. His thrusts stuttered and he pulled back from their embrace slightly so that he could look into Louis' eyes.

"I love you too." He leaned down and connected their lips, trying to pour everything he had into the gesture. 

When Harry pulled away from the kiss, it was like a dam broke; he pulled his hips back until the head almost slipped out and thrust back in. It wasn't really fast as it was deep. And he thrust like that in earnest. Their bodies were still close, Harry could feel Louis' cock of steel pressing into his stomach.

"Fuck" Louis whimpered, body jolting when Harry hit his prostate.

"Feels good?" Harry asked, leaning down again so that their torso completely touched. His mouth latched onto Louis' neck, sucking a bruise that he hoped the world would see. He almost let Louis get away but never would he make that mistake again. Louis was his for the rest of this lifetime and whatever came after that.

"Yeah," Louis moaned out, sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

"Good baby, love making you feel good." Harry said, continuing his deep thrusts, pace picking up just a little.

"Can I ride you for a little bit?" Louis asked quietly.

"Yeah of course sunshine." Harry pulled completely out of his boyfriend and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting against the headboard.

Louis had a thigh on either side of Harry's hips, one hand on Harry's chest, the other holding Harry's cock steady as he lowered himself onto it. 

"Ahh," Louis cried out at the feeling of Harry filling him up yet again. His hands went to Harry's shoulders for leverage. He could use the headboard but he used every excuse he could to touch Harry. Slowly, he rose and sat back down on Harry's cock.

"Yes, fuck you feel good baby." Harry groaned, teeth gritting in pleasure. His own hands went to Louis' hips, guiding him as he rocked up and down.

Louis was moaning high and sweet, just the way Harry liked it. He through his head back in a whine when his prostate was hit again and the way his lovely neck was exposed, Harry couldn't help but lean forward and leave another bruise.

As soon as Louis felt Harry's lips on his neck, his pace increased. He couldn't really help it, it was just what Harry did to him. "Harry, Harry, Harry" Louis kept repeating his name in a breathless moan, feeling his stomach twist in warning that he was getting close. 

Again, Louis started going faster but Harry held his hips still. "Slow baby." Harry reminded him, now determined to take this slow all the way to the finish. 

Louis whined even more as Harry held his hips still, now thrusting into him from below setting a slow, yet still deep pace. He tried to move but it was pointless, in that moment, Harry had control. And that thought made him a step closer to the edge, dick twitching between his and Harry's stomach.

"Harry please," Louis whined, needing something, anything. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, all Louis knew was that his whole body was on overdrive. He could feel it in his bones that he was going to come really hard, really soon.

Harry seemed to know exactly how to take care of Louis; one of his hands left Louis' hips and grabbed ahold of Louis' cock. Louis cried out at the double stimulation that he was feeling, knowing that he was so dangerously close. Harry could feel his own orgasm approaching, but Louis was first, always his baby first. 

Admittedly, Harry forgot about the slowness for a few seconds, too focused and excited to see Louis come to remember that he was taking it slow. But even when his thrusts into his boyfriend's body slowed, the hand that was wanking Louis off still went at a moderately fast pace. Harry could see that Louis was about to fall over the edge so he planted his feet firmly on the bed, using his leg muscles to continue the slow thrusts and his other hand traveled up to Louis' nipple, giving it a firm tug. And that was all it took to send Louis over the edge.

"Fu-ck, Harry!" Louis' whole body jerked violently, hole spasming around Harry, cock shooting out long ribbons of white, so powerfully that some of it got in his hair. Well his hair is long as fuck so that really isn't saying much.

Immediately, Harry pulled out of Louis and laid the older boy on his back on their bed. He didn't want to make Louis oversensitive by continuing to fuck him so he just planned on wanking off to finish, he was close anyway. What Harry wasn't expecting was for Louis to say,

"Come on my face, Harry." Louis looked so wrecked, so fucked out that Harry wondered if he was okay. But he didn't want to disappoint his Boobear. 

So Harry crawled up Louis' body until his dick was a few inches from Louis' face. He wasn't sure how to do this or like where to aim. Louis had never wanted him to do this before so he was just a little nervous, but as his orgasm hit him all other thought except the beautiful boy below him were wiped from his mind.

"Louuu." Harry rasped out, almost choking on air when he saw his come hitting Louis' cheeks and some even landing next to Louis' own come in his hair.

A few moments later, Harry reached over for some tissues and cleaned Louis up. Once that was finished, Harry laid on the bed next to Louis just soaking up the love that he felt. Unexpectedly, Louis turned and laid his head on Harry's chest, cuddling into him.

This whole thing was so weird for Harry. It's not as if they'd never cuddled like this before but Louis was being so ... vulnerable. He was letting Harry see him cry, letting him top, letting him be in control, letting Harry take care of him. And that was something that Harry wasn't used to but he couldn't wait to get used to it

"Awww dammit, the tacos." Louis said suddenly, right before his stomach growled. "Fuck it, let's order pizza. 

And they did because, well anything for his Boo.

The next morning, Harry woke up and saw something, a post it note? stuck to his forehead. When he saw that Louis' side of the bed was empty he panicked for a split second. But then he read the words tiny words that filled up the note, how Louis (who Harry now realized was in the shower) managed to fit it all on there was beyong him, but Harry was so glad he did:

'My hands,

Your hands

Tied up

Like two ships.

 

Drifting

Weightless.

Waves try to break it.

I'd do anything to save it.

Why is it so hard to say it?

 

My heart,

Your heart

Sit tight like book ends.

 

Pages

Between us

Written with no end.

So many words we're not saying.

Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.

You make me strong.

 

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong

That you make me strong?

 

Think of

How much

Love that's been wasted.

 

People

Always

Trying to escape it.

Move on to stop their heart breaking.

But there's nothing I'm running from.

You make me strong.

 

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong?

 

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.

Need you to keep me from falling apart.

I'll always hold on.

'Cause you make me strong.

 

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care.

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong?

That you make me strong'


End file.
